1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices employing handles that are subject to shock and vibration, as for example, tennis rackets, racquetball rackets, golf clubs, baseball bats, and various other impact devices such as hammers, and the like.
2. Background Information
It is known in the medical art that shock and vibration generated by striking a tennis ball with a tennis racket, a baseball with a baseball bat, and so forth, affect muscle tissue and arm joints, such as elbow joints. "Tennis elbow" is a painful affliction which affects muscle tissue and elbow joints of active tennis players. Most medical theories attribute "tennis elbow" to continuous exposure of the playing arm of a tennis player to shock and vibration generated by striking a tennis ball with a tennis racket. The energy generated is usually high frequency, short duration with rapid decay, and which otherwise is known as "impact shock". The problem solved with the present invention is the reduction or elimination of shock and vibration to the muscle tissue and arm joints of the users of tennis rackets, racquetball rackets, golf clubs, baseball bats and other impact devices such as hammers, and the like.